Gunmetal
by mattgoodson
Summary: This is a story with an original character from my friend who helped me write this please read and if you dislike it then you can shove it up yours
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED MAXIMUM RIDE I WOULD NOT HAVE BROKEN STAIRS AND WOULD LIVE IN MY HAPPY PLACE**_.

_**Here is a story that me and my friend are writing so please comment and review. **_

_thoughts_

"speech"

"_voice"_

**Gunmetal's pov**

I stood on a dune the warm desert wind towsling my hair as i looked down on the smoldering rubble of what had once been fire storm. I felt no remorse of the lives i had taken for my freedom. I opened a pair of crimson wings and began to rise towards the endless blue sanctuary.

**Fang's pov**

We were all just sitting there. Max was eating, Nudge, talking, Gazzy was just playing with some bombs Iggy was helping him. Angel had dissappeared. I had'nt seen her in a while. I tapped Max on the shoulder and she looked up. "Yes?" she asked. I gave her a look which said, _where's angel_?

**Angel's pov**

I was lost and the rest of the flock was gone. I was alone. That is when i saw something flying towards me. I slowed down and looked straight ahead. I saw a tall man with red hair. As he came closer i saw that he was wearing absolutely nothing.

**Gunmetal's pov**

I stared wide eyed at the small person in front of me her facial expression made her look like a pelican about to swallow a large amount of sea water in hopes of finding fish. I decided to make her aware of that fact by saying " do you know you look like a pelican right now."

**Angel's pov**

I stood there dumbstruck. I was completely confused. This man looked like Gazzy and Iggy's test dummies. "w-who are y-you." The man look at me and replied "I do not know."

**Fang's pov**

We scoured the area looking for angel before we took to the skies. We flew around aimlessly still not finding anything. Then i saw something in the distance. Not something- someone. I called max over. "Do you think that's her?" She asked. Instead of responding i just looked closer and then took off in that direction. Max caught up with me quickly. She has some amazing flying skills. Once we got close enough i slowed and eventually stopped. Now i could see that it wasn't a somebody it was _two somebody's. _One of them didn't have any clothes and the other was angel. The strange one without any clothes was just hovering there...using his wings! He had wings! I thought we were the only surviving escapists from the school. Or maybe he wasn't from the school. I don't remember seeing any others with wings while we were at the school and he looked about our age. "Who are you?" I demanded, wanting an answer. "I do not know." He replied. I looked at him, angered. I figured he was playing dumb and i was about done with it.

**Max pov**

I was mad. I cant believe that he wouldn't tell us who he was and it looked as though fang was filling with anger too.

**Angel's pov**

I just read fang's mind and i got the feeling something bad was about to take place here.

**Gunmetal's pov**

The one with black wings had a very strange expression he seemed to be constipated so I decided that i would make sure he was not ill before leaving to find some food "are you okay?" I asked. This only seemed to make things worse as his face twisted into an even uglier expression before he yelled and dove at me. People who yell before attacking are idiots and this person learned that quickly when I grabbed his head and slammed it against my knee before sending him downward with at vicious kick to the gut.

**Max's pov**

Oh crap. I dropped as fast as possible trying to catch up with the fang that was plummeting to earth. I reached his height and caught him but only barely considering the fact that he weighs like 200 pounds! I slowly brought him to the ground. Once there, i laid him down softly and flew back up to where the psychotic flying freak was. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?" I screamed trying to grasp hold of whatever saneness was left in this situation. "People who yell before attacking are idiots." He replied in a rather calm manner considering what just took place.

**Fang's pov**

I opened my eyes but my stomach and head hurt. A lot. I wondered how i got on the ground uninjured from the fall. I looked up and saw with my inhanced vision that max, angel, and the psycho were all still up in the air. I could hear max yelling and partially see the psycho's face move when he talked. I could tell max was angry. I sat up but it was hard with the pain in my side. I couldn't fly, i was in too much pain. When i looked up i saw and heard max still yelling at the other guy and i could tell by his expression that he was about done listening. Before i could do anything else he flew away at almost the speed max can.

_**hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Gunmetal, please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**thanks to those who read the first chapter and i hope you enjoy the second chapter and to those who didn't read the first chapter what the eff is wrong with you**_

**_Hey guys also you may want to read another story that is only a chapter or two long that is called krystal cause it is a prequel so if you wanna understand some of this than read KRYSTAL and remember it is a whole nother story_**

_**DISCLAIMER: If i owned the Maximum Ride series i would have fans groveling at my feet and bowing to my every whim**_

**Gunmetal's pov**

Those had to be the most illogical people I had ever met. they yelled all the time, and did not know how to handle any situation that was not completely one sided in their favor. I began to search for a water source so ic ould catch a meal once i found a lake i released an Uzi barrel from my fist and began to mow down the fish.

**Iggy's pov**

We were all just sitting there, doing nothing. I had heard everything that had happened with the unknown man. Fang seems angry that he was made fun of in front of max and also that he had the shit beat out of him. It sounded funny, i just wish i got to see it. I heard something off in the distance. It wasn't quite clear but i almost immediately knew what it was- erasers. "MAX! ERASERS!" I shouted. "THEY'RE COMING IN FAST!" She managed to get out before one of them tackled her. I felt the next one. Just a bump but it was enough to knock me out of balance.

**Fang's pov**

Ari was charging towards me. He lunged and sent me flying backwards with him on me. We were both on the ground. I kicked him off and stood back up. He ran towards me again but this time i was prepared and kicked him into the air by grabbing his shoulders and rolling backwards. When he was in the air he took a hasty retreat and flew away. Another eraser sprinted at me. On his path he became riddled with bullet holes-Mister Psycho.

**Gunmetal's pov**

i smirked as the familiar smell of blood invaded my sense i grabbed the nearest dog thing and ripped it's throat out and let an insane grin cover my face as a two miniguns ripped out of my shoulders lighting them up and any one that got in my reach was mercilessly torn to bits by my bare hands halfway through the fight i began cackling madly while covered in the crimson substance that gave my life meaning in the few glorious seconds where there was nothing but me the target and the thrill of the hunt.

**Max's pov**

Pieces of eraser everywhere. Blood covering everything. "What is wrong with you?" I asked the even more psychotic man. He responds with "I am experiment 36 of assassination squad 1, heavy weapons expert." He said it so calmly like he is used to killing like this. His response makes no sense. It's inhumane. "YOUR HORRIBLE." I cry before calling my flock and flying off into the distant sky.

**Gunmetal's pov**

This woman, she made sense it was horrible an part of me knew this and that was the part i healed at night after a fight. Of course she had no way of knowing the pain of causing mass destruction just to survive one more day so i did not blame her for her reaction but instead left.

**Krystal's pov**

I was just sitting all alone, crying. My family was all murdered. No one who loves me is still alive. All i know and love is gone from this world. I hear walking through the woods around me. I stand up and look around. I see a strange man and notice that he isn't wearing anything. So i say "Excuse me sir but your not wear..." That is when i notice that he is covered in blood and i back up. He turns towards me. I move a little quicker. He keeps walking. I start to run but then i realize that he is alone too and that he isn't trying to harm me.

**Gunmetal's pov**

I stared at the girl who was quite indecisive. Do people live in this forest or is it hunting season or something? Also this might have a facility ran by and make terrorists where they screw with your DNA implant blood lust into your brain and they make you into killing machines. I then realized she had said something so i asked her "what did you say?"

**Krysal's pov**

"I-I said... that you're not wearing any...cl-clothes." I said slowly backing up. "Neither are you." He replies. I keep backing away. I get to my feet. I raise my arms to defend myself just incase he attacks. "Who are you." I ask still backing away.

**Gunmetal's pov**

I began to consider that question over the years i had been called many things including demon, freak, unnatural, phsycopath, sociopath, assasian, but mostly I was called Expierement 36. So the response was quite simply "Depends on who you ask."

**Krystal's pov**

I keep backing away. I keep my arms in a defensive position. I am about twenty or thirty feet away when he turns and walks away. "Wait!" I shout at the unknown man. He answers with "What is it?" I step foward a little but he still hasn't faced me yet. I take this time to strike at him. I stride towards him silently and when i am close enough i throw a punch at him but he spins and his fist collides with my face. I fall a few feet backwards from the blow. He starts to walk away again but i unsheath a sword at my waist and hurl it at his leg-it cuts him but he doesn't even wince. His leg heals and he picks up the sword and punches it into a tree. He then keeps walking away.

**Gunmetal's pov**

That stupid whore just came out of nowhere and tried to attack me. How stupid was this bitch? I mean she acted like she thought she had a chance i mean i've taken out a private armys before, and this stupid ho-bag thinks she has any where near enough skill to even touch me let alone beat me in a head on head fight. I flew away to get some clothes whatever the hell those were.

**Max's pov**

I wonder what that poor man has been trough. He seemed messed up in his head. "I think we need to find that guy and help him-he seemed mentally distressed." I said feeling compassion towards the man. "Why should we. He is a horrible demon that has bloodlust. Why should we help him?" I looked at fang angrily. I took to the skys so that i could find this so called experiment 36 of assasination squad 1. I keep flying until i see something in the distance. I go to supersonic speed and catch up with it. It turns out that it was him. "Will you tell me your real name now?" I ask and get no answer. I ask again and he says "Some called me different names but most called me Gunmetal."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay guys well you have waited long enough and here is chapter 3 of gunmetal but remember to read Krystal before this or you wont understand_**

**_DISCLAIMER: hey all you idiot that think i might own maximum ride if i did you would be under my godly word_**

**Gunmetal's pov**

Damnit she got my title damn those luscious full delicous mounds of flesh on her toned upper body. My eyes than began to stray lower and i began to stare at the assets placed directly below the small of her back. She seemed worried so i asked her "What's wrong" and she replied with "Nothing, nothing at all."

**Max's pov**

I could see that his eyes were diverted from my face. They were more down below my back. And at my chest. "Are you okay? Your eyes seem to be focused on...something other than my face." I coughed. His eyes moved quickly to my face. "Yes i am fine." He says but then his focus switches back to my tits. I step to the side to see if he follows. He does. I walk closer and look into his eyes. "You sure you're okay?" I ask him since his eyes are still zoning in down my shirt. I wasn't wearing a bra today-shit.

**Gunmetal's pov**

I began to feel strange i felt a fire stronger than my unnatural bloodlust a need to take the divine creature hovering infront of me to the ground rip her clothes off and take her. Than i decided to look her body over again and noticed two small nubs poking out of the front of her shirt. That broke my resolve i grabbed her teleported us to the ground pinned her and took one of her nipples into my mouth and began to suck and lick it.

**Max's pov**

I felt lust build up in my heart as he was wetting my nipples. The area between my legs became wet too. I wanted, no i needed him inside of me. I waited for him to finish with my chest. My shirt was already gone. I removed my pants. He licked the outside of my panties which caused me to shiver with want of him. I was about to take them off when he just ripped them from my body.

**Gunmetal's pov**

Now that those annoying strips of cloth were gone i could make her mine i gently entered here crevice and pressed my lips to hers when she wimpered then after waiting for her to adjust to the intrusion i began a steady rythym of thrusts into her than she began to ask for it to be harder and faster and i was more than happy to comply to those wishes she began to scream ofcourse i wasn't thinking clearly enough to think about the effects of those screams after she climaxed two times with me above her she switched our positions and rode me until i filled her with my fluid.

**Max's pov**

I felt the warmth of the liquid that came out of him enter my lady spot. It felt so nice that i came myself. We sat there with our sticky fluids mixed together. "You were...great." I say out of breath, wanting more but knowing that he can't go on.

**Fang's pov**

I was flying around looking for max when i saw two small spots on the ground. I noticed they were humans or at least somewhat human. I flew in for a closer look when i saw that it was max and that unknown creep that i now despise more than ever considering what he just did to max's happy area. I landed and got a closer look and that is when i fainted.

**Gunmetal's pov**

Soon after i got max to sleep the angry one fell next to us i responded to this in a logical and resonable way "HOLY SHIT!!"

**Krystal's pov**

After i was done sulking and being sorry for myself i decided to go on a walk. On the walk i saw somebody that i hadn't seen in the longest time. It was fang from when i was with the flock. He was the emo child in the flock. I had always secretly liked him though. He was unconsious so i decided to lay down next to him. My face was as close as possible to his when he awoke.

**Fang's pov**

I had awaken from my mental beatdown of seeing max with that psycho when i noticed that there was someone in my face. I recognized her and realized that she was krystal- someone that was with us when the flock was happy. I had always liked her but never built up the nerve to tell her. She had matured. Her chest had become at least three times the size it used to be and her ass used to be tight and cute now it was hot and i just wanted to stick my dick in it. Her face was so close to mine and i took the chance to kiss her. She looked surprised as though she had never thought this would happen. As i was kissing her i used my hands to excite her chest. I felt her wimper into my lips and i loved it. It made me want to undress and fuck her but i held back the urge. She reached down to wear my pants were and squeezed with her hand. This made me really want to fuck her and i couldn't hold it back anymore. I took my shirt off and she unzipped my pants with her mouth. I just now noticed that she had no clothes on. She pulled my pants down and i took out my snake. She sat there begging for it. I let her take it into her mouth and she licked it as i moaned not being able to contain my feelings. I almost came into her mouth but held it in. I took it out of her mouth and turned her around entering her ladyhood. She moaned and almost screamed but held it in. "Please...MORE...FANG!!! MORE please!" She yelled as i went in and out of her.

**Krystal's pov**

I felt his large manhood going in and out of my hole making it wider and i didn't notice i was bleeding until now. I begged not to stop but he did. He took it out of my pussy and put it into my asshole. I screamed so loud it probably woke people in japan. He was making my hole bigger and it felt really good. I was crying tears of lust wanting more when i had an orgasm and my juice went all over the place. He didn't stop though he kept going into my ass because it made him feel so great. I was glad that he was making himself welcome inside me. Then i felt something wet and warm in my ass-his semen.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the week long wait and i know some of you are just dying to read what happens next but for those of you that hate it can go jump off a cliff.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I dont own this because of TWO FUCKING CAMELS IN A TINY FUCKING CAR.**_

**Gunmetal's pov**

She fell asleep in my arms and i quietly slip away. I then extend my wings and take off into the night hoping to avoid further contact with humans until i got clothes. Oh shit i forgot to ask what clothes were.

**Fang's pov**

She was lying next to me. I had not seen her in years and now i just fucked her. She was still asleep and i did not want to wake her so i just sat there. I waited for her to awaken. I lay there for hours just looking up at the sky. It was still partially dark and i did not like bright places and the sun was going to rise soon. Then a soft but firm voice came out from my right-krystal- "Hey" She said. I looked over at her and she looked happy considering what had happened a few hours earlier. "Hi" I responded.

**Max's pov**

The area between my legs ached now that i was done. It felt like there was still something inside of me. "Hey" I said reaching my arm over but touching nothing but the ground. I opened my eyes and looked over. He was gone. Gunmetal was gone. I was just pumped full of his juice and then he left.

**Gunmetal's pov**

I began to pick up speed trying to outrun two hostile jets when i saw too missiles drop ibegan to plan but then i saw max. "Shit" i said under my breath as they launched towards her and took both impacts then a flamethrower came out of my thigh and i lit their engines on fire and watched them go up in a giant fiery explosion. I grabbed max and teleported us to the old lab tossed her on my back and began running as heavy machine gun fire was rained on us. then i saw him i couldn't believe he was still alive catch i yelled he nodded and i sent through the air at him he caught her and disappeared i knew exactly where he went i turned around taking three bullets to the head i decided to pay them back with interest. I then went to meet up with her and bladez.

**Krystal's pov**

I was lying there with his arms wrapped around me when i woke up. "Hey. Good morning." I said cuddling closer to him. "Last night was awesome." I said seeing if he would respond. "Yeah and if you want we can do it again." He said in his cold dark tone, grabbing my ass. I liked the feeling of him touching me. I cuddled closer. "If your up for it then i am" I seductively murmured. I felt his hand snake up the frontal part of my body and touch one of my boobs. I then felt him squeeze and i whimpered out of pleasure. "Oh i am sorry." He said loosening his grip. I reached up and made him squeeze harder than before. I whimpered louder too. I was about to make him fuck me again but then i heard a yell-max. I haven't seen the rest of the flock in so long. But there was no time to worry about that i had to get to max...Now. "Fang i-" He cut me short by saying " I know, i heard it." He then grabbed me and we rose to the sky.

**Gunmetal's pov**

I hugged the gray haired chimera and asked him where max was he gestured for me to follow him into the shack that had been our safe house for years. I saw her seated on a chair in the living room when she saw me she became angry this confused me "is somthing wrong?" i asked. "Yes...you fucked me and left before i woke up" she replied quite angrily. "I thought that being seen with me would cause problems in your unit particularly with the black winged one." I said. "Also as you said I am insane." i replied calmly. She scoffed. Her answer confused me how was a strange sound supposed to answer my question. "Could you please clarify what that means? I do not understand" i questioned. It means that you should go shove it." She replied angrily and then launched herself into the air and took off.

**Fang's pov**

We were flying through the air searching for the source of the scream max had let out earlier. I was flying when i saw a wearhouse looking thing and decided to land at the front door. I put my arms up and krystal drew one of her shorter swords. We slowly stepped inside and i prepared to kick some ass. I saw the psycho inside. "Where is she?" I asked about to beat the answer out of him. "She just left to get herself killed." He replied calmly and darkly. "STOP BEING ALL METAPHORIC ALL THE TIME. WHERE THE HELL IS MAXIMUM RIDE!?!" I asked more pissed at him than actually wanting to find max. He checked his watch and said. "probably dead." I was about to launch my self at him when yet another scream came from max but this time up in the sky. I jumped and flew straight through the ceiling and flew directly to where max was. There were jets all around her. I started to fly when i hit a speed that i had never flown at before. Then i heard a loud BANG. And i hit supersonic speed. I got to max and grabbed her and kept flying. eventually i stopped and landed. Max was riddled with bullet holes. I put my face close to hers and she whispered something i couldn't understand. I raised her up and held her as closely as possible. I could feel her heart beat and hear her breathe. Then her heartbeat disappeared and the sound of her breath ended. I then knew what she had mumbled-"Goodbye Fang."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everybody I am here to say that the fifth chapter of Gunmetal is here. I have been busy lately and my other stories have kinda been put on hold for a little while so i appologise for that but this one is up and ready to go. I know you have been waiting to see the story so here it is.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own maximum ride or the characters. (you guys thought i was going to skip the disclaimer this time but guess what... you were very wrong.)**_

**Fang's pov**

I was just sitting there with the dead maximum ride in my arms. "NO! YOU CANT DIE!" I yelled hoping it would bring her back but knowing that the only effect it would have would be on my voice. I felt a small droplet of liquid go down my cheek-a tear. I layed max down on her back and stood up. I looked at her, then i turned away and and flew off into the sky.

**Angel's pov**

We were all sitting at our camp when fang flew back. "Hi." I said in my usual, cheerful tone. Fang looked sad. He usually looked sad but today he looked sadder than usual. "What is wrong?" I asked him but he just waved it away and kept walking with his head hung low.

**Gunmetal's pov**

i went back into the armory planning to steal some ammo and leave but then i saw max tied to a chair. then i realized that the max that had flown out had actually been Bladez and i began to untie her. "I am glad you are okay" i told her hoping she would not be looked up at me, spit and said "Why the hell did you do this to me, bastard?" She was obviously confused "i did not put you into this situation" i corrected her. Max stood up once she was untied and screamed at me "HOW THE HELL IS THIS NOT YOUR FAULT. ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH ME AND THEN JUST DISAPEAR? THEN HAVE SOME PSYCHO FUCKING TIE ME UP." I responded to this question with "i did what i thought was necessary." She then slapped me across the face and began to storm out when i said "Your unit thinks you're dead."

**Max's pov**

I walked out, completely pissed off at the man inside the building. _Why did he do this. Why did he put me through this. What did i do to deserve this. _I walked further out of the building before i took off and headed or where our camp was. When i got there everyone was there. Except for fang. "Where is fang?" I asked and nudge replied with "In the back." I walked around into the back and saw fang sitting with his head in his hands. I walked up and sat beside him. "It's okay fang. I am here." He looked up with awe and said "It cant be you i watched you die." Before he could say anything else i leaned in and kissed him. "Now do you believe it is me?" I asked him but he just sat there looking at me. "He played a trick on you, on all of us. He is an asshole." I said explaining the whole thing to him. "If he is such an asshole then why was he inside of yours earlier?" He asked. I had no real answer. "I...I was just i dont know." I answered dumbstruck. Then _he_ leaned in and kissed _me_. I held the kiss longer than it was before. When we broke the kiss i started to take off his shirt. I wasn't wearing anything still. I pushed him over onto the bed. I started to unzip his pants when he said "Wait, are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?" I looked up at her and replied with "I liked you more than a brother almost the whole time we have known eachother i am sure that i want to do this." I said and then finished the zipper. I took his pants off and launched them across the room. He reached down and grabbed my left breast. I shuddered but kept undressing him.

**Fang's pov**

She was taking off my boxers when i gave a small squeeze to her breast. She whimpered and pulled my boxers off. I had an erection that was bigger than the length of her head. She started to stroke my cock when i said "Are you positive that you still want to do this?" She didn't even answer me this time she just wrapped her lips around my penis. She moved her head up and down causing me to moan with pleasure. She kept sucking and licking my sensitive. She got off of me and said "Do you want to try something else?" She asked kinkily. Then she pushed me back over and got on her knees over my dick. She lowered herself down slowly. Once her warm core hit the end of my dick i felt her shudder. I started to push upwards but then she let herself drop. I felt her go all around me. She almost screamed with pain and pleasure but held it in so that noboby would hear it. I let out a moan though. She was warm inside. She sat there like that for a minute then began to rise up and fall again. Eventually she was going fast and we could hear the slapping of our skin over her moans and whines. While she was bouncing up and down i felt a warm liquid ooze all out of her. She kept going as though it didn't happen. "Please, fang. Make it faster." She whimpered as i started to thrust up and down. She sprayed her fluid again as i did mine.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well guys i know it has been a while since i last updated but if you are one of the people who complained and said "You should write more" *Cough Qwerty Cough* well then fine i am writing. Anyways. No offense Qwerty just using you as an example. sorry for matt guys he is are bein a dumbshit and we only got three reviews none of which were complainin please reveiw more we cant make it better if we dont know whats wrong-Sean**_

**Krystal's pov**

After seeing what had just happened i decided to go back to the cave in which the flock was hiding out in. Once i got there i saw that Angel, Gazzy, And Iggy were all playing cards and nudge was in the "kitchen" where she belongs. "Where is fang? He seemed a little upset earlier." I asked still upset about max's death. "He is in the back. With max." WHAT!?!?! _Max was alive? How? i saw her dead_ _Body. She was dead. _I walked in to the back of the cave. I eventually could see two figures lying on top of one another-Max and fang. What had happened? Did i miss something because the last time i checked Fang and max had no relationship. Hell the last time i checked Max was _dead._ "What the hell happened? Fang, why is max on top of you?"

**Fang's pov**

Oh shit. Krystal and Max are both going to kill me. I am sooo fucking dead. My life is over. I really should stop sleeping around. It has always been a bad habit of mine. "We...Uhhhh...We were just..." I responded, trying to think of a way to talk myself out of this. "You uhhh what?" She said in an incredibly angry voice. It almost sounded as though it were a roar but it must have just been the echo of the cave. "Well? Are you going to tell me why you are 'Having fun'" with Max when i am the one you said you loved?" I saw Max's face turn towards mine, now instead of happiness and confusion it was just pure anger. No it was pure rage. "Wait i can explain. Krystal you are the one i love but Max's sudden reappearing made me express emotions that i did not mean to. I guess she already had feelings for me considering how quickly and eager she was to jump into bed with me." I saw max's expression change to anger of which i had never seen. I prepared myself for a pounding but before i had time to brace myself she already delivered a blow to my ribcage. She got up and walked to Krystal and apologized. Krystal said it wasn't her fault and that i would pay before long.

**Gunmetal's pov**

the poor irrational woman did not appreciate what had been done or her but there was nothing i could do for her. so i decided the best i could do is guard her from a distance**. **i put this plan into action by watching them from the trees but they had not moved in a while. i thought this was strange one would think they would try to maintain continuous motion making it harder for their enemies to attack them but i guess they had not been trained in guerrilla strategy**. **i sighed resigned to my fate as a diversion target.

**Max's pov**

After my little fight with Fang i decided i need to get out. I took a flight out of the cave and kept flying until i hit a forest. I landed in the forest. Finally i was alone and could think about my feelings and what had just happened. I was so pissed. I was just sitting there, thinking when there was the loud sound of a rocket...Or actually a missile. I jumped into the air and pulled back with my wings just barely avoiding the explosion and saving my life. I kept flying upward but saw nothing in the sky big enough to launch a missile that big at me. I saw in the distance a strange human/creature hybrid. He was holding a large ranged weapon of some sort-A missile launcher. I jolted toward him through the air. I almost rammed into him but right before i could strike him his body seemed to flash and he was twenty feet to the left of where he just was. I was going too fast to stop before i hit the mountain that had been behind him. I fell to the ground afterwords completely dazed. I saw him walking closer, slowly. He was walking as though he had already won the fight. Once he was within five feet of me a bright flash of light blew right in front of my face and i saw the hybrid launch toward the mountain along with the light. The light had been Fang flying through to save me. I got to my feet, still a little dizzy from what had just happened. I saw fang get to his feet but he was already too late. The hybrid was already up and ready to kill. I saw him pick up fang and toss him off the edge of the cliff as though he were a pebble. I Charged toward the creature still unsure what i would do considering his incredible strength. Before i could reach him another bright flash happened and there was Gunmetal.

**Gunmetal's pov**

i dropped from my perch .50 caliber mini-guns pointing out of my shoulders and my knees an .35 Uzis protruding from my fists and the sides of my feet i began to light the creature up until it only had it's legs left. i then found the member of Max's unit that had fallen and cut my wrist open letting it flow into him watching as his body rebuilt and then his pulse returned i then grabbed him and brought him to max.

**Fang's pov**

I looked down and saw my dead body. I was slowly rising up. My soul was leaving this world. When suddenly a force pulled me back into my body and my breath regulated. I opened my eyes and saw max standing over me. "Hey beautiful." I said just to make her mad. I saw her face get red and she looked as though she was about to give me a present...A present of pain**. **But apparently it was just her blushing and being shy. "Never do that again!" She said in a stern and angered tone. I looked up at her and laughed. She seemed to have a faint of joy and relief on her face but she was still trying hard to keep looking angry. I sat up and she sat down next to me.**  
**


End file.
